I Thought You'd Never Ask
by Pamluvzu2
Summary: Grantaire is a highly successful singer songwriter, one concert he see's a beautiful young man who he soon realizes is his old highschool crush Enjolras. Now he has to deal with reoccurring feelings and his everlasting battle with alcoholism. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Modern AU.


"R! It's time to go on stage!" I hear Combeferre call out to me. I take a deep breath put on my biggest smile I can and saunter onto the stage as I have every other time I had performed. This time though, something was..off. I looked around and saw a man, holding up a sign for PETA with his back turned to me. Typical, an activist at my concert, why can't they leave me and my faux skin jacket alone? Yeah, it's not even real and they're giving me problems about it.

I continue with the concert as always without a problem. The activist hadn't made any noise but he didn't turn to me either. As I find myself near the end of the concert the man turns around and my breath hitches a bit hopefully unnoticeably He looks like the god Apollo had been sent down to earth. He stares up at me disapprovingly as I finish the final song and say goodbye to my fans that had come to see me tonight.

I walk backstage and was met by Combeferre,"So..How was your first sober concert?" I think it over a bit and realized I was too distracted by Apollo that I hadn't even thought about drinking all through the concert. "Pretty well actually." He looks at me suspiciously and smiles a bit,"That's...good.." He says with caution. Then he drags me to my dressing room and gives me a DUI as well as a drug test. "Just to make sure." Both come out clean. "I've never done drugs in my life." He looks at me sternly,"Okay ONE time in collage but that's it and you know it!" He laughs quietly,"Yeah I know..You just seemed a bit too happy for you to not be on something.." I laugh loudly and tell him that it just felt great to perform, not mentioning Apollo at all. What he doesn't know wont hurt him.

There's a knock at the door so Combeferre goes to answer it. While he's gone I think about why the hell I would pay so much attention to someone in the audience. He's just another face in the crowd yet he stood out so much. But why? Combeferre brings me out of my thoughts by telling me I have a visitor. I look up and see none other than Apollo standing there. Now that I get a closer look I realize he's Enjolras, my old highschool crush and the author of a book I read very often, 'How To Deal With Crushing Depression'. I have it on my desk and as I see him look at it I hide it behind my back. "...Is that my book..?" I bite my lip lightly and say,"Maybe.." Then he looks at my wall and squints in confusion when he see's our old highschool pictures. I crossed my face out during one of my suicidal fits and when we were in highschool I had put a heart around his face."Shit.." I mutter as I move over enough that I hide the picture. "What was that.." I look up at him sheepishly and say,"I'm Grantaire..We went to highschool together.." He looks confused for a bit but then his eyes show a spark of recognition "Oh! Hi Grantaire! Obviously you know who I am.." He says.

"Yeah..I read your book quite a few times for..uh..help." I say uncertainly. He looks at me with what can only be described as pity in his eyes."I don't need or want your pity.." He looks at me shocked,"I know.." I sigh and apologize. "It's fine. I've had worse reactions from people." I relax a bit and sink into my chair. "By the way I just have to tell you that your book is worded beautifully. Did you have help writing it?" He smiles a bit,"Thank you and no. I wrote it by myself over the course of 2 months." I gasp a bit. "Woah..You have such a way with words.." He looked at me and politely said,"As do you. Your songs are beautiful Grantaire." I smile big,"Thank you so much." Suddenly his forehead creases and he has a look of confusion. "Hey uh..Why was there a heart around my face in that picture..?" I freeze for a moment and remember what t said in his book, always speak your mind and don't censor your thoughts. So I just say it,"Well I did that in highschool when I had sort of a crush on you."

I quickly try to walk out of the room with my head down but run into Apollo- I mean Enjolras when he stood in front of me. I fall to the floor without any grace in the slightest. He says an apology in his silky voice and lends me a hand in getting up. "Thank you.." I mutter quietly. "No problem..But you seriously had a crush on ME?" I blush a bit and nod slightly. Enjolras smiles and his phone alarm went off. "Well I should be going now. Nice catching with you Grantaire." "Please call me R. It's what all my friends call me." Enjolras smiled and said,"Okay, R. See you again sometime. Bye!" "Goodbye." Then he left me alone with my own thoughts and let me deal with some newly reoccurring feelings.

***  
As I sit here looking out into the night sky I wonder why he chose my concert to go to. I mean I said awhile back that my iconic fox skin jacket was fake and that the rumor about me supporting dog fights was an absolute lie and that I find them terrible and repulsive. I remember I never took off my jacket and as I slip it off I notice a piece of paper float to the floor.

I pick it up and see numbers written across the tiny piece of paper. As I look over them I realize it's a phone number. In the corner it says,"Text me anytime. -E" I smile and grab my phone from next to me. I exit out of Twitter and quickly click on the texting icon and enter his number and save it as Apollo. Then I quickly send him a message hoping he's not asleep already.

R- "Hey Enjolras. It's R."

Apollo- "Hey R! I see you found my note."

R- "Yeah I did. Thanks by the way I need to talk to someone before this silence drives me to insanity."

Apollo- "Haha no problem. I thought that maybe I should give you my number so we could catch up more."

I'm about to reply "Haha yeah your still as gorgeous as you were in highschool by the way." But then I quickly deleted it and gave a different, less creepy, answer.

R- "Yeah it was awesome talking to you today by the way. I see your still involved in politics and protests."

Apollo- "Yup! I do protests with my group of friend a lot. What are your beliefs on the government by the way? I'm just curious."

I hesitate before telling him the truth.

R- "...I uh..don't have any.."

After 30 minutes I still don't get a response. I go and cry myself to sleep thinking I ruined everything.

***  
I wake up around noon and groan as I see the light. "Why does my head hurt so much? I didn't even drink yesterday so I'm not hungover...I didn't hit my head..So why..." I hear faint footsteps walk near me. As I look up I see my bestfriend Eponine standing there,"It's from crying so much last night. After you cry so much you start to get a headache. The question is why were you crying?" I sigh and tell her all of the events from last night starting with me going on and seeing him all the way to me possibly ruining any chance at me and him having a relationship by telling him the truth about my beliefs. "Wow.." I nod sadly and sigh.  
I reach over and grab my phone off the bedside table and look if I have any new messages. 'One new message from Apollo' I smile a bit and check it.

Apollo- "Hey sorry I fell asleep last night. And, okay then. Wanna go for coffee today around 2:30 PM at Musain? If you know where that is meet me there."

I smile wide and shout over to Eponine," 'Ponine! I didn't ruin it! He wants me to have coffee with me today at 2:30!" She smiles wide then looks at her watch. "Well then maybe you should hurry, it's 2:15 already!" I push her out of the room quickly and start to get dressed. I pick out a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. I put on my clothes and run to the bathroom where I wash my face to give rid of any evidence I had been crying the night before and brush my teeth. As I'm about to leave I see it's only 2:00 PM. " 'Ponine!" She laughs loudly and tells me to fix the buttons on my shirt and to brush my hair. I glare at her playfully and do as she says. "Bye 'Ponine!"

I get into the car and drive to the Musain. When I get there I see Enjolras sitting at a table in the corner nervously looking around, when he spots me he smiles big and waves me over. As I walk over to him I notice that he is wearing a red shirt almost identical to the one he wore last night. "You really like the color red huh?" I laugh lightly. He laughs a bit "Yes, it is my favorite color." I smirk,"I can tell." The waitress comes and asks us what we want. We both respond with just a simple,"Coffee." I want mine black and he wants his with extra cream and extra sugar. "Wow. We are literally polar opposites." I say with a laugh. He laughs and nods.

"So...What did you mean by 'I don't have any?'" I frown a bit and explain how I don't really believe in anything anymore. He looks at me with an odd expression. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" I nod. "Oh..Anyways, did you sleep well?" He asks. I refrain from telling him I winded up crying myself to sleep and instead say that I slept well. He smiles,"That's great. I kept waking up during the night after some weird dreams.." He says almost forgetting I'm here and not specifying what kind of dreams so I don't push him. "It's weird," He continues. "I never had dreams like that before last night. Must of been sick or something.." I think he's forgotten I'm here so I clear my throat and his head snaps back towards me. "Oh almost forgot you were there." He says I laugh and say,"I could tell. So tell me, is there a lucky lady?" I say with a wink. He laughs and tells me that there hasn't been a lucky "lady" ever. I look at him with wide eyes,"You've NEVER dated someone?" He has a sudden interest in the wood grains in the table. "Well I have." I look at him confused. "But you said-OH! Now I get it!" Enjolras looks embarrassed. "It's okay Enjy, so am I." I say.

He looks at me startled. "Really?" I give a quick yup and take a sip of my coffee. "This coffee is amazing." I say. He smiles grateful that I changed the subject. "I know right. I'm friends with the owner, Courf." I smile and my phone goes off. "I'll be just a minute. I walk outside and answer my phone. "Hey! How's your date going?"I hear Eponine giggle into the phone. "It was going great until you called me. And IT'S NOT A DATE." I say sternly. "But you want it to be!" I blush lightly. "Oh shush you. Now is there anything else you wanted?" She laughs,"Nope! Just wanted to be nosy! By the way you have to tell me EVERYTHING when you get home." I can almost hear the grin she most diffidently has. "Okay. Bye 'Ponine!" "Bye 'Taire!"  
I walk back in and sit in my seat. "So who was that?" I smile and say it was my friend Eponine. "Eponine...Eponine Thernardiare?" He asks. "Why yes. How do you know her?" He smiles and says that his friend Courf is basically in love with her and wont shut up about her. I laugh,"I feel bad for him then. She's been in love with the same guy for years, even though the guy got married last month." He frowns. "That sucks. Hopefully she'll get over him soon."

"Yeah." I look at my watch. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I have rehearsals in fifteen minutes." I frown. He frowns and say,"Oh okay. I should go to. I have play rehearsal in ten. Bye Grantaire." He says and he quickly kisses my cheek before he rushes out the door. I blush and get out as well and drive to rehearsal I quickly text Eponine.

R-"Help me I think I'm in love."


End file.
